Reality Monsters - Capitulo 001 - El nacimiento de los monstruos
by PokexLucario
Summary: Un extraño sujeto crea numerosos monstruos con el objetivo de destruir al mundo. Algunos de esos monstruos se negaron a obedecer sus órdenes el cual este los manda a matar. Pocos de ellos lograron sobrevivir y los que lograron escapar llegaron a la casa de un sujeto el cual los ayuda y queda involucrado en sus problemas. Ahora deberán descubrir quién es la persona encargada de la c


REALITY MONSTERS

Capítulo 001 – El Nacimiento de los Monstruos

Día sábado, es una noche lluviosa, una fuerte tormenta arrasa la Ciudad Shokuji. La gente se encuentra en sus hogares a salvo, ningún negocio abierto. En un lugar alejado y totalmente desconocido, dentro de un edificio abandonado, se halla un sujeto desconocido entre la oscuridad, rodeado de máquinas.

\- Finalmente, después de tantos años, he logrado mejorar mi increíble máquina y hora la humanidad pagará por sus errores. –

Frente a él, hay una palanca mirando hacia arriba. Poco a poco acerca su mano derecha hacia la palanca, bajándola de a poco hasta lograr encender una extraña máquina. La misma deprende chispas a su alrededor y haciendo ruidos extraños. Se abre lentamente una compuerta. Dentro de ella aparecen muchos monstruos de diferentes tipos. El sujeto observa contento la salida de dichas criaturas. Con una sonrisa, empieza a dar órdenes: - Mis malvados monstruos, es hora de comenzar con vuestra misión. El mundo caerá ante mis manos. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja. –

Finalmente llega un nuevo día. La tormenta ha finalizado. En el oeste de Ciudad Shokuji, se encuentra una prestigiosa academia famosa por ser una de las mejores con los mejores profesores que pueda llegar a haber. Fuera de ella, se hallan tres científicos conversando. Uno de ellos observa que se va oscureciendo poco a poco. Sin dudarlo, alza la cabeza y ve una sombra desconocida acercándose poco a poco.

\- ¿Qué es eso que cae del cielo? – Pregunta temblando.

Los otros dos también alzan su cabeza. La sombra resulta ser un dragón con cuerpo de serpiente y alas. Encima de él está el sujeto de aquel edificio abandonado. Una extraña sombra cubre su cara. Ninguno de los científicos logra identificarlo. Los tres, al ver al monstruo, comienzan a temblar. Qudan paralizados por el miedo.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? – Pregunta uno de ellos.

Las personas que se encuentra a los alrededores logran observar a la criatura y salen corriendo asustadas y gritando ayuda. La mayoría de la gente que se encuentra adento de la academia oyen los gritos desesperados de la gente y sale a observar.

\- Déjenme presentarles a mi más grande creación. Él es Dragun y será la primera y última criatura que vean.. – Le responde el sujeto.

Uno de los científicos cae sentado al suelo del miedo. - ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? –

\- Vengo a hacer justicia por sus imprudencias y malas decisiones. – Le responde furioso. – No les voy a perdonar lo que me han hecho. – Estira su mano y le una orden al monstruo. – Ahora Dragun, dispara tu magnífico ¡FUEGO VENGADOR! –

El dragón abre su boca. De ella sale una llama color negra que va creciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en una gigantesca bola de energía oscura.

La gente sale desesperada de la academia al ver eso corriendo por sus vidas.

\- Perdónanos la vida por favor. – Le dice uno de los científicos llorando.

\- Haremos lo que usted nos pida. – Le dice otro arrodillado.

\- Quince años. Quince años tarde para que hayan recapacitado por sus errores. Ahora Dragun, ¡LANZA TU FUEGO VENGADOR! –

Inmediatamente, el monstruo lanza su poder hacia los científicos incinerándolos completamente. La gigantesca bola de poder también logra destruir a la academia aniquilando a todos los que se encuentran adentro. Y a los alrededores. Muy pocos lograron escapar con vida.

\- Mi primera fase de venganza está lista. – Piensa. – Es momento de buscar a los monstruos traidores que desobedecieron mis órdenes y aniquilarlos. – Se retira junto con su dragón volando por los cielos.

La tremenda explosión causó impacto en esa zona. Tanto la policía, como la ambulancia y bomberos llegan cinco minutos después de la tragedia. Los oficiales comienzan a interrogar a la gente que quedó con vida. No pueden creer al escuchar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad, entrando a un bosque, se halla una casa donde vive una persona, 1,90 m de alto, cabello corto, edad de 30 años, Camisa blanca ralla azul y pantalón jean negro y unos zapatos deportivos. Su nombre es Diego. Sale de la casa a observar el paisaje después de la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior. – Finalmente un poco de aire fresco. – Dice en voz alta. En frente de él llega un sujeto en un auto color rojo, descapotable marca Audi R8 Spyder. Se detiene en frente de él y sale un sujeto de 1,75 m de alto, cabello enrulado, edad de 25 años. Remera cuello v color gris con un logo en el pecho, pantalón deportivo color azul con tres rayas blancas en los costados y zapatillas deportivas color blancas.

\- Finalmente llegaste, Gabriel. – Le dice Diego.

\- Ya hice la entrega que me pediste. –

\- Gracias. Creo que por hoy ya no hay más entregas que hacer. –

\- ¿Qué harías sin mí? –

\- Al menos nuestro trabajo de ventas del exterior va yendo bien. –

Gabriel se le acerca y le pone su mano derecha en su hombro derecho. – Es hora de pedir algo para nosotros. –

\- Tengo algo en mente que quería hace mucho. –

\- Voy a aprovechar que mi mujer no está y haremos una fiesta esta noche. –

\- Hablando de tu mujer, ¿cómo se encuentran Mimí y Anabel? –

\- Ellas se fueron de vacaciones por una semana. Mimí es fanática de aquel programa de preguntas y se ganó un viaje para dos personas a la mejor playa que puede existir en el mundo. –

\- ¡Qué suerte que tuvo! ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú con ella? –

\- No tenía con quién dejar a nuestra hija. –

\- Podrías habérmela dejado a mí. Yo la cuidaba. –

Gabriel suspira, agacha la cabeza y luego lo mira a los ojos. – Creo que es momento de decirte la verdad. Ya no puedo ocultarlo. –

Diego retrocede un poco. - ¿Eres gay y te gusto? –

Al escuchar eso, cierra sus puños y le golpea el estómago. - ¡NO MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! – Le grita furioso.

Este se sostiene del dolor. – No era necesario que me golpearas. –

\- Lo que te quería decir es que Mimí te odia. –

Diego agacha la cabeza. - ¿En serio me lo dices? –

\- Así es. Ella no pensaría en dejarte a Anabel contigo porque cree que eres un pervertido. –

\- No pensé que ella sentía odio por mí. ¿Desde cuándo me odia? –

\- Desde la primera vez que vio tu cara. –

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de tu amiga que me dijiste, que me habías pedido una foto mía para mostrársela a ella? –

\- Después de ver tu foto salió corriendo a vomitar al baño y se enojó conmigo pidiéndome que no le mande más asquerosidades. No pienses que se la voy a pasar a otra. No quiero perder amigas. –

\- Ya veo. – Dice Diego sacando algunas lágrimas. Se da media vuelta y entra a la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo sigue y observa que se mete a su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta. Se acerca y golpea. - ¡SAL DE AHÍ DIEGO! Algún día tenía que decirte la verdad. No podía seguir ocultando todo esto. Además no me quedaba escusas para ponerte. –

Al ver que no respondía, coloca su oído derecho en la puerta. – Espero que no se haya suicidado. – Piensa. – Mejor me quedo hoy aquí hasta que salga de su cuarto. –

Finalmente llega la noche. Diego aún no sale de su habitación. Gabriel se encuentra cenando en el comedor. – Creo que no debí haberle dicho que la chica vomitó al ver su cara. – Piensa. – Quizá si le decía que buscaba a un chico con otro aspecto suavizaba más su tristeza, pero es mejor verdad que duela a mentira que te relaje. –

En otra parte, en aquel edificio abandonado, el sujeto desconocido se encuentra frente a una pantalla observando los movimientos de los monstruos que se le revelaron. – Finalmente malditos, los iré asesinando poco a poco con mis leales monstruos. –

El cielo se nubla ocasionando una tormenta, pero no tan fuerte como la de la noche anterior.

En la casa de Diego, Gabriel termina de comer y se dirige a una de las habitaciones vacías para dormir. Unas horas después, una extraña sombra rodea la casa, y otra sombra sombra más pequeña ingresa en ella. En su cuarto, Diego escucha un ruido raro proveniente de la cocina.

\- No tengo ganas de bajar. – Piensa. – Mejor mañana. – Apoya su cabeza en la almohada y se duerme.

Al otro día, sale el sol. Diego es el primero en despertar. Sale de su habitación y baja hacia la cocina y observa a una criatura arriba de la mesa comiendo como cerdo. - ¿Qué diablos es eso? – Pregunta asustado.

La criatura se voltea observando al humano. Se trata de una rata de unos 50 cm de alto color verde, grandes orejas y una cola larga. – Disculpe humano, pensé que esta casa estaba desolada. –

\- ¿Puedes hablar? – Le pregunta.

\- Me llamo Nezumi. Gusto en conocerte. –

Poco a poco se le acerca a la criatura, estira su mano y le acaricia suavemente la cabeza. – Eres una criatura amigable. –

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? –

\- Soy Diego. ¿De dónde vienes? –

\- Fui creado por un sujeto maligno y me ordenó matar gente, pero a mí no me gusta dañar a nadie así que me mandó a matar por desobedecer sus órdenes y me vi obligado a escapar y para mi suerte encontré esta casa. –

Diego cae asustado al suelo. – Si ese sujeto quiere matarte, entonces significa que te está buscando, y ahora que estás aquí, van a venir a matarte a toda costa y yo moriré junto contigo. –

\- No quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, así que me iré ahora mismo. –

Diego se levanta del suelo y alza la cabeza. - ¡NO! No dejaré que te maten. Eres una increíble criatura y muy amigable y no mereces morir.

\- Pero tú eres un simple humano y te pueden matar enseguida. –

\- No me importa. Mi vida no tiene sentido, así que con gusto moriré para salvarte. –

\- Pero tienes miedo. –

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –

\- Tus piernas están temblando. –

\- Haré lo posible para dejar de temblar. Estuve 30 años de mi vida viviendo con miedo a todo. – Diego respira profundamente y se tranquiliza de a poco.

\- ¿Te sientes bien humano? –

\- Llámame Diego. –

\- Como digas humano. –

De afuera se escucha una fuerte explosión que hace temblar tanto a Nezumi como a Diego.

\- ¡Oh, no! Me encontraron. – Dice la rata.

\- ¿Es tu asesino? –

\- Así es. Debo armarme de valor y enfrentarlo de una vez por todas. –

Gabriel sale inmediatamente de su cuarto y baja a la cocina. - ¿Qué fue esa explosión? –

\- Diego voltea la cabeza. – ¡ES UN ASESINO! – Grita desesperado.

\- ¡Que te maten a ti! Yo tengo familia. – Le dice su amigo. Observa a la rata arriba de la mesa y se asusta. - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESA COSA? –

\- Mi nombre es Nezumi. –

\- ¿INCLUSO PUEDE HABLAR? –

\- Será mejor que salgamos a ver qué pasa. – Dice Diego.

\- Tú primero. – Le dice Gabriel.

Se acercan lentamente a la puerta, la abren con cuidado y observan que la explosión provino del auto de Gabriel, quedando completamente destruido.

\- ¡MI AUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grita desesperadamente. Encima de él se encuentra una criatura flotando de 2 m de alto, cuerpo metálico, cabeza metálica con un aparato rodeando su cara como ojos, piernas metálicas, brazo derecho metálico con garras y en su brazo izquierdo una bola con pinchos. – He venido por los traidores. – Dice la criatura.

Gabriel se acerca a su vehículo destruido. - ¡NO VAYAS GABRIEL! – Le grita Diego.

\- Humano ingenuo. – Dice el monstruo metálico. Estira su brazo izquierdo donde se encuentra su bola con pinchos. Éste sale de su brazo junto con una cadena yendo directamente a Gabriel. Desesperadamente mira hacia arriba y observa como la bola se acerca rápidamente a él. A pocos metros del impacto, sale un rayo que golpea la bola desviándola. De la puerta de la casa sale Nezumi protegiéndolos.

\- ¿Ese ataque fue tuyo? – Le pregunta Diego.

\- Así es. – Le responde la rata. – Tengo la habilidad de crear rayos y truenos a mi antojo y expulsarlo de mi cuerpo. –

\- Eres increíble. Ese ataque me recuerda a alguien que vi en la televisión. –

\- Finalmente has aparecido rata insolente. – Le dice la criatura de metal. Retrae la bola con pinchos y la prepara para volver a lanzarla.

\- No te mueras Nezumi. – Le dice Diego.

\- Te prometo que no lo haré. – De su cuerpo sale una chispa que lo cubre completamente.

Mientras tanto, Gabriel saca una pistola que se encontraba dentro de su auto.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ GABRIEL! – Le grita Diego. - ¡NEZUMI SE ENCARGARÁ DE DERROTARLO! –

\- No voy a perdonar a esa chatarra por haber destruido mi auto. – Dice furioso, apuntando con su arma al monstruo. Sin dudarlo dispara todas sus balas contra él, pero no logra hacerle ningún rasguño.

\- Humano insolente. Tus juguetito no es rival para mi cuerpo metálico. –

\- ¡ALÉJATE DE AHÍ! – Le dice la rata. – Ese sujeto posee una resistencia increíble y al ser muy duro cualquier golpe que hace se convertirá en un daño fatal. –

El monstruo metálico apunta su brazo con la bola de pinchos nuevamente a Gabriel y la lanza con más velocidad. Nezumi, sin dudarlo, corre rápidamente hacia dicha arma sacando chispas con su cuerpo desviándolo, pero al mismo tiempo dañándolo por el fuerte golpe de la bola. La rata cae herida al suelo. Diego corre rápidamente hacia él socorriéndolo.

Gabriel observa como la rata lo protegió. – Ese golpe fue duro para él. Eso significa que todos aquí moriremos. –

Diego llega a donde Nezumi y lo toma entre sus brazos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? –

\- Huye humano. No mueras. –

\- Yo te protegeré a costa de mi vida. –

\- Nunca había escuchado a Diego decir eso. ¿Qué lo motiva a ser valiente cuando siempre fue un maldito cobarde? – Se pregunta Gabriel.

\- Recuerden mi nombre sucios humanos que protegen a los traidores. Yo soy Metarm y seré el que los ejecute aquí mismo. – Retrae la bola con pinchos y apunta hacia Diego y Nezumi. – Será su fin. – La lanza con mucha fuerza.

\- Finalmente voy a morir. – Piensa Diego. – Mi sufrimiento termina aquí, pero al menos moriré protegiendo a alguien. –

\- ¡DIEGO! ¡ESTÚPIDO!- Le grita Gabriel. - ¿POR QUÉ SACRIFICAS TU VIDA PROTEGIENDO A UN SER INSIGNIFICANTE QUE RECIÉN CONOCES? –

\- ¡NI YO MISMO LO SÉ! –

Inmediatamente, detrás de la casa, aparece un dragón antropomórfico con el cuerpo color azul, pecho verde y musculoso, vestido como los antiguos gladiadores de 1,95 m de alto y con una espada. Con dicha arma logra cortar las cadenas de Metarm desprendiendo su bola de su brazo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunta el monstruo metálico.

\- No dejaré que dañes a estos humanos. – Le responde el dragón. – Yo mismo te aniquilaré aquí y ahora mismo. –

\- Por más que hayas destruido mi brazo con pinchos, mi cuerpo es muy resistente. – Le dice Metarm. – No podrás dañarme con esa espada. –

\- Eso lo veremos. – Voltea hacia donde se encuentra Diego y la rata. – Oye Nezumi, ¿puedes seguir luchando? –

\- Así es amigo. –

\- ¿Tú conoces a este dragón? – Le pregunta Diego.

\- Después hablaremos, ahora tenemos que derrotar a esta chatarra. –

\- ¿Estás listo Nezumi? – Le pregunta el dragón.

\- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. –

\- Súbete a mi espada. Me lanzaré hacia ese metal y cuando estemos cerca desprenderás un fuerte ataque trueno envolviendo mi espada. –

\- Entendido. – Y así llevan el plan del dragón en marcha.

\- ¿En qué estarán pensando? – Se pregunta Gabriel.

Una vez arriba de la espada, ambos se dirigen hacia Metarm. Una vez cerca, la rata desprende su rayo envolviendo el arma de electricidad.

\- Bájate de la espada ahora. – Le dice el dragón. Ya fuera de ella, ataca fuertemente al enemigo electrocutándolo por completo y partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad.

\- No puedo creer que su espada haya logrado derrotarme. – Dice Metarm.

\- Ese monstruo es increíble. – Dice Diego.

Luego de derrotar al monstruo metálico, este explota dejando solo metal esparcido por el lugar.

\- Estamos vivo. – Dice Gabriel aliviado.

Mientras tanto, en aquel edificio abandonado, se encuentra el sujeto en su laboratorio observando una pantalla. – Con que Metarm fue derrotado. No me esperaba que ese dragón sea fuerte, pero aún tengo más monstruos para enviarlos a matar, y esos humanos que los protegieron también caerán ante mi furia. -


End file.
